The X-ray Crystallography and Molecular Characterization Facility provides access to state-of-the-art x-ray crystallography instrumentation and computational resources, and a wide variety of biophysical approaches lo understanding important molecular interactions. The Facility maintains the equipment and technical expertise to carry out all stages of macromolecular structure determination, and to measure molecular binding parameters such as association and dissociation rates as well as secondary and tertiary structure of biological samples. This facility was used by 6 KCC members.